This invention relates generally to compositions for surfaces of building materials and further to paint compositions for building materials subject to environmental exposure or weathering.
Surfaces of building materials, such as composite building materials, including fiber cement materials, are subject to external and environmental exposure, such as to ultraviolet (UV) light exposure and to freeze-thaw conditions in wet and salt-containing surroundings. Due to such exposure, the building materials are subject to damage, effecting longevity and making it difficult and expensive to maintain the materials. Fiber cement building materials are particularly challenging materials due to a poor resistance to moisture and soluble salts, such as chlorides. When water or soluble salts ingress, the fiber cement materials lose dimensional stability, strength and such products begin to deteriorate.